


Free Pass

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Embarrasing, Funny, One Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: After a few drinks in The Woolpack, Aaron asks Robert which villager he would sleep with if given a free pass.**Some strong language**





	Free Pass

"So go on then..." Aaron smirked as he and Robert bundled into the toilets of the Woolpack, the many drinks they consumed beginning to affect them. 

"You can't expect me to answer that, Aaron!" Robert laughed.

"Oh go on! I won't be mad. Seriously. If I gave you a free pass to sleep with anyone in the village, who would you pick?"

Robert shook his head and leaned against the sink. "Man or woman?"

"Either. Won't be jealous. Cross my heart. But if you say Rebecca again I might have to seperate you from your bollocks" 

"We're talking ultimate fantasy here Aaron and you think I'd pick that brainless doll?? Which is harsh to be fair considering her.. issues."

"Just pick someone!" Aaron laughed

"Erm.. Probably Liam."

"Liam? What, Doctor Cavanagh? That Liam?"

"Yes." Robert admitted, bowing his head dso Aaron couldn't see the blush. 

"Bernice would have your gizzards on a stick! Besides, What if I wanted Liam?"

"Too bad! I saw him first!"

"Nah! Liam's mine. You can have Pete!" Aaron laughed

"I don't want Pete!"

"What's so wrong with Pete? Oh my god aren't his eyes incredible?"

"Aaron!" Robert laughed.

"What? They are! Not as nice as yours of course. Or Liam's."

"You are not having Liam! I saw him first. I saw him when I went to get sleeping tablets cause I couldn't sleep without you. My sad story trumps your urges!" Robert laughed, poking his tongue out at Aaron. 

The sound of the toilet flushing startled both boys. The cubicle door unlocked and out walked Liam, bright red and trying not to laugh. "Robert... Aaron.." He smiled, nodding at both boys and moving towards the sink to wash his hands.

"ROBERT!" Aaron screeched, a little high pitched, making Robert wince.

"Oh shite..." Robert groaned,holding his head in his hands.

"Liam..."

"It's ok, Aaron. Don't worry! Besides, like you said, Bernice would have your.. gizzards on a stick, was it?"

Robert was past the embarrasment stage now, openly laughing and clinging on to the side to stop himself falling over. "Of all the people to walk out of that cubicle though! You won't tell Bernice will you Liam?" Robert asked

"He cant!!" Aaron screeched again. "Doctor/patient confidentiality innit?"

"I don't think it quite applies to crushes, Aaron." Liam smiled. "But don't worry. I won't tell Bernice. Or Pete." Liam chucked the paper towel he was using to dry his hands in to the bin, smiled and winked one last time at Aaron and Robert and walked out of the toilets. 

"I can't fucking believe he heard all that! I really hope he doesn't tell Bernice." Robert laughed.

"That's all your worried about? If Pete finds out I said he's got gorgeous eyes then I think mine might end off being black!"


End file.
